Mayl Sakurai
Mayl Sakurai, known as in Japan, and as Maylu Sakurai in English anime and manga, is a close friend and classmate of Lan Hikari, Yai Ayanokoji, and Dex Oyama, and is the operator of Roll.EXE. Throughout the Mega Man Battle Network series, she acts as the love interest of Lan, and it is often hinted that the two have feelings for each other, much to the dismay of Dex, who also has feelings for Mayl. This love interest is paralleled by Roll and Lan's NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE, as well as Dex's NetNavi GutsMan.EXE, who has feelings for Roll. Unlike Mayl and Lan, however, Roll is more open with her feelings. During the epilogue set 20 years after the events of Mega Man Battle Network 6, the final game in the series, it is revealed that Mayl and Lan got married and are living in Lan's old house with their son Patch. Mayl's parents are not seen in the series, but in Mega Man Battle Network 5, one can see a Vision Burst set 11 years in the past, where it is revealed that her father is Netopian. Personality Mayl is as an optimistic and smart character, whose maturity often keeps the bull headed Lan out of trouble. Throughout the series, she attempts to show Lan that she can protect him, just as he has protected her many times. However, it usually results in Lan saving her and Roll from danger. Game History In the games, Mayl is usually a supporting character, giving Lan some advice or comforting him when he's in trouble. Her NetNavi Roll, proves to be a weaker fighter than her anime counterpart. ''Mega Man Battle Network During the event where Lan has to save Mayl before the bus explodes, Mayl sent Roll to stop ColorMan from detonating the bus. Her Navi wasn't strong enough to beat ColorMan, but still manages to hold him off till MegaMan arrives. After this event, Mayl played a lesser role in the game until near the end, when she saw Lan entering a secret entrance towards Wily's Lab. Mayl tells everyone that she knew about it, and heads to Wily's Lab. Before Lan and MegaMan battle MagicMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll helped MegaMan by making the path visible. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mayl along with Dex, Yai and Lan enter the N1 Grand Prix, and manages to pass the first round. Because of Roll's speed, she lost the Virus Battle in the 2nd round. For some reason she didn't accompany Lan during his last mission, whereas in other games she usually accompanies him. The other times she doesn't are in 4 and 5, but that was because she didn't meet the requirement (such as being part of the Liberation Team). Mega Man Battle Network 4 She enters the tournament that Lan enters; however, unlike Dex and Lan, she enters the tournament secretly and makes it to the 2nd tournament, passing Dex, before losing to Lan in the Eagle Tournament. Before the match with Lan, Mayl's NetNavi, Roll, was kidnapped by a generic lovesick Navi, who hides her somewhere in the net and summons viruses to guard her. When MegaMan arrives to rescue Roll, she is seen controlling the viruses with love. When Mayl battles Lan, she and Roll prove to be stronger than in the previous games. Roll's attacks are weak, but her speed and ability to summon viruses make up for it. After the match, her reason for entering the tournament is revealed (which is that she wanted to impress Lan). Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mayl loses Roll early in the game. Roll is later saved by MegaMan.EXE. Mega Man Battle Network 6 She returns, along with the rest of Lan's old friends, and helps defeat WWW. She was the first one to actually send Lan an E-Mail and gave him his first Mega Chip. In the epilogue, it is revealed that she and Lan married as adults and had a son named Patch. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, she and her Navi were shown to be quite a powerful fighting team, but not until much late in the series. Her first battle in the series is with Mr. Match and TorchMan, but she loses to him easily. When the N1 Grand Prix was held she, along with Dex, Lan, and Tory, participated in the tournament. She battles Maddy the first round and during the battle, Roll's ability to control viruses are shown to be able to control opponent's viruses too. She defeated Maddy and made it to the 2nd round where she dueled Tory and defeated him by using her Navi's power and her intelligence to counter all of IceMan's moves. Mayl continued on to the tag battle where she was paired up with Lan to battle Mr. Match and Maddy. Prior to the battle, she had received that chip by a Higsby-disguised Yahoot in an attempt to sabotage their match, but it almost seemed like a waste at first due to Lan's and Mayl's incredible combination power. The synergy between Lan, Mayl, MegaMan, and Roll proved to be a fierce combination, while Mr. Match's and Maddy's constant bickering disrupted their team, giving Lan and Mayl an early lead. The chip was then used in a desperate move when the match started to go sour for MegaMan and Roll, turning Roll into Empress Roll, making her turn on MegaMan. Only when the real Higsby, who was locked in a closet, appeared, he figured out the problem and the solution. All Mayl had to do was pop in another Chip, and the primary effects of the Devil Chip would be removed. Doing so allowed them to win the match. However, despite actually winning, Roll was too worn out to continue the tournament due to the Devil Chip's cost: it drains all of the Navi's power after use. After the N1 Grand Prix, her role in the story decreased. She is also shown to become very jealous whenever Lan is with another girl; an example being Princess Pride, who had developed a very strong, almost loving bond with Lan during her time in DenTech City and in stream she becomes jealous of jasmine. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess season, her appearances were less frequent, but she still maintains her role as a supporting character, following Lan in many of his random adventures. She battles FlashMan.EXE, but lost to him easily. Roll in turn gives MegaMan Roll Soul, which allows him to defeat FlashMan. ''Rockman EXE Stream In Rockman EXE Stream season, Mayl was one of the characters that gained the Cross Fusion ability. With it, she was able to easily defeat Asteroid VideoMan.EXE. At the end of Stream, she, along with the other characters that have Cross Fusion, face off against Duo.EXE. She was captured by Duo along with Regal, but was not injured. When Baryl sacrifices himself, Mayl, along with others, made it back to Earth and later watched a video which shows that Baryl had survived. Rockman EXE Beast In the Rockman EXE Beast season, she and Dingo didn't participate in the battle against the Cybeasts or Cross Fuse, even though the other members of the Cross Fusion team were battling. Rockman EXE Beast+ In the Beast+ season, she was the second person after MegaMan to meet the revived Lan and was later seen in the last episode hugging him at the end. Gallery MMBN2Mayl.png|Mayl in ''Mega Man Battle Network 2. MMBN4Mayl.png|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Mayl.jpg|Mayl in her swimsuit from the anime. Capcom565.jpg|Rockman Exe 1 Capcom566.jpg|Rockman Exe Capcom570.jpg|Rockman Exe 2 Capcom563.jpg|Rockman Exe 4 Capcom569.jpg|Rockman Exe 5 Capcom567.jpg|Rockman Exe (varios) Capcom568.jpg|Rockman Exe (20 aniversario) Capcom571.jpg|Rockman Exe (varios) Capcom572.jpg|Rockman ExeGP Capcom564.jpg|Rockman ExeGP Maylu_n_Roll_Shocked_by_ShadowZyaneHeavenEXE.jpg|Roll and Maylu are shocked with Tora having plans on taking the former away from the latter if he wins the Chess NetBattle. Trivia *In'' Mega Man ZX, a Mayl doll occasionally appears as one of the various toys found at Area H. *Mayl's Cross Fusion animation in ''Stream is exactly the same as Chaud's in Axess, with the only difference being the "finisher pose". Also, she is the only member of the Cross Fusion Team that does not have a visor or a mouthguard while in Cross Fusion. *Although Mayl has a Progress PET/PET III in Stream, her Cross Fusion shows her holding the Advanced PET, which is used in Axess. *In Rockman.EXE Stream, like in the first season, she goes swimming in a pink swimsuit with a yellow line running up the center, this being a reference to her favorite color, pink. *If the player goes to her house in the first game, there is a scene when Lan walks in on her while she is dressing. *Mayl plays piano, with the electric piano being her favorite. *She likes to shop. *In Mega Man Battle Network 5, a Mr. Prog on her home page says that Mayl has started writing music on her PC. *A girl similar to Mayl appears inside of the piano monster in Powerpuff Girls Z's episode 19. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse Category:Playable Characters Category:Females